Country Love
by AllAmericanSpirit
Summary: AU SpaBel Bell goes to the bar with everyone to have fun and relax after a hard week of working at Mr. Rome's farm. Until an unexpected guest asks her for a little dance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_(Any little notes on stuff I found odd will look like this, so it's easy to see and delete when you get this back )_

_Country Love_

"Which one should I wear?"

Elizaveta looked up from applying her mascara to glance at her best friend who was holding up two dresses. "Neither. I know you're gonna wanna dance tonight and you can't if you're wearing flats or sandals. And you know boots don't go with dresses, it looks trashy. Oh! Wear those new jeans with your nice belt and boots."

Belle pouted but put the dresses away and pulled out the jeans. She had been saving them for a night out of town instead of a day working on the farm anyway. Turning back to the closet, she considered her options on a top. If she was gonna wear jeans, boots and a belt, then she needed a button up maybe with a thin tank top under it so she could unbutton it without showing too much?

She smiled as she spotted the perfect one, it was a bluish-green and black plaid with sleeves that rolled up to the elbow. It was cute and comfortable for dancing. Now if she could find that one tank top she would be set! After finding the tank top she headed to her bathroom and pulled the jeans on. Another thing she loved about the shirt was she only had to tuck the tank top into her jeans which was long and thin enough not to bother her or come untucked while she was having fun.

She buttoned the top up then pulled the belt through the loops of her jeans. She traced the rhinestone cross and ran her fingers over the intricate markings craved into the round piece of metal it was glued too. The belt was simple but still had some sparkle to it. It fit her perfectly.

Elizaveta looked up as Belle walked out of the bathroom. "They boys will be here soon to pick us u-" She stared at her friend with her mouth open then grinned. Belle stopped the process of putting a sock on when she noticed the stare and asked, "What?"

"You look damn good girl!"

Belle laughed and stood up straight popping her hip out, striking a pose. "Don't I always?" The two girls burst into a fit of giggles for a few minutes until they heard the sound of a truck horn from outside. "Hurry up Belle! They guys won't wait long."

Belle scrambled to put her cowgirl boots on and pull the jeans over them. She dusted on a little foundation then carefully applied some mascara and chap stick before putting some studs in her ears. In no time the girls were rushing down the stairs and out the door of their shared house.

Alfred, his twin brother Matthew, and their cousin Arthur, where sitting in the cab of Alfred's truck, while Francis's sat in the back.

"Dang girl! We're just goin' to the bar! Ya didn' need to get all dressed up just fer lil' ole me!" Alfred yelled out adding an extremely exaggerated twang in his natural southern drawl as they neared.

"Don't flatter yourself Al, you know my heart's already taken." Belle called back playfully.

Alfred gasped, and held his chest as if he had been shot right in the heart. "You wound me." With a fake sniffle he turned away from her. Belle and Eliza giggled at his antics while Mathew rolled his eyes at his twin before turning to the girl's. "You both look beautiful. Its Antonio's loss he couldn't see you tonight Belle."

She smiled, "Thanks Matt." To tell the truth she was bummed out a bit that Antonio wasn't going to be there, but she was still going to have fun with or without him.

"Ok Mattie, Arthur get in the back."

"I'm not sitting in the back with that froggy pervert!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "So you're going make the girl's sit back there with him? I thought you were a gentleman Artie."

"The girls sit back here with moi."

Five screams of, "NO!" were heard in the next town.

Arthur grumbled but climbed into the truck bed, sitting as far away from Francis as possible. Francis started to whine about having to sit with the grumpy Brit instead of two beautiful girls, until Alfred threatened to let him walk to the bar. Belle giggled at their bantering and climbed to sit in the middle of the bench seat. She liked riding in Alfred's truck, it was an old 50's model ford farm truck. He had worked really hard to earn the money to buy it then fix it up and kept it as clean as a farm truck can be.

About a year ago she had gone to a party, afterwards a friend had asked her if she would drive his truck back to the house while Ludwig, who was the only other sober one there, drove the rest of their group home. But on her way to the truck, a group of drunk guys started to harass her in the parking lot. Alfred and Arthur had come out of nowhere and stepped between her and the drunks. One wildly threw a punch at Arthur which he easily dodged then landed a hit of his own right in the stranger's nose.

They rest had run off after their buddy was hit leaving the boys to comfort an upset Belle. Alfred offered her his arm and escorted her to the truck, handing his keys to his cousin stating he would drive her home. Belle was good friends with Alfred (along with his twin and cousin) but they hadn't gotten to talk much lately even though they both worked at Mr. Rome's farm. During the ride home she remarked that she was lucky he had shown up not just because of the drunks but because the truck was a standard and she didn't know how to drive one.

Alfred had told her flat out that she was having her first lesson on how to drive a standard the next afternoon and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He made her practice driving in his truck till she could do it in her sleep.

Belle smiled at the memory, goofball that he was, she didn't know what she would do without him or the rest of her friend's that worked on farm.

They all whooped and hollered when they reached the parking lot of the bar. Arthur jumped out of the back of the truck followed by Mathew and Francis. The twins had decided to dress identical to the T in wranglers, boots, white pearl snaps and black cowboy hats. Eliza had already made her way to the entrance where her boyfriend Gilbert was waiting.

Belle walked in and immediately was hit by 'Boot Scootin' Boogie' blaring out of the speakers. She jumped right in and didn't miss a step laughing and having fun as everyone else joined, even Gilbird tried to do a few steps on top of Gilbert's head. A two-step followed and Arthur led her back on to the floor. They became the center of attention as a ring of people formed around them while they executed advance swing moves. Belle was panting for breathe by the end of it. After a few more songs including one of her favorites 'Good Time' by Alan Jackson she decided it was time for a break.

'Cotton Eyed Joe' came on and Alfred jumped up with a whoop from the bar, dragging Matthew with him to the dance floor they immediately jumped into the middle where everyone made a wide circle around them. In their matching outfits they looked like mirror images as they danced, not missing a beat.

She spotted Romano and his little brother Feli sitting at a table and decided to join them after cheering for her friends when the song ended.

"Romano! I thought you were out of town for a few more days on business for your Grandpa?"

The Italian's face brightened as she sat down. "Belle! Tch, we got done early and got home a few hours ago. I wanted to sleep but that stupid old man insisted we come hang out with everyone."

Belle giggled, "Aw poor Lovi, I'll make some chocolate cherry tomatoes just for you. But Antonio was with you right?"

Romano opened his mouth to answer when his idiot brother butted in. "Ve, Belle you look very lovely tonight, will you come dance with me?"

"Of course Feli!"

At the bar, Antonio watched as his cousin asked Belle to dance, effectively stopping Lovi from telling her where he was. She really did look beautiful tonight; then again she always looked beautiful to him.

''Earth to Toni!"

He snapped out of his daze and turned towards his two best friends with a sheepish smile. Gilbert cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you staring at?" Antonio just smiled as the song ended and George Strait came on. Getting up from his seat he replied "My dance partner."

Gilbert looked so confused that Francis decided to inform him on what was going on. "He was waiting for the right song to come on before he surprised Belle."

"Whatever, I'm gonna find Lizzy. She took Gilbird." Francis just hummed and sipped his beer, looking for a pretty girl to harass - I mean- seduce.

Mean while on the dance floor Belle was enjoying herself. The song was 'I Just Wanna Dance With You' by George Strait. It was a nice paced song that was easy to dance to. When Antonio had come up behind her asking to dance she had squealed before throwing herself on him. It had been almost two weeks since she had last seen him.

After she peeled herself away long enough to put her left hand in the proper position on his shoulder, intertwining the other with his, he lead her in a simple two-step. He twirled her around one more time before the song ended and they decided to go outside for a breather.

Belle closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall of the building and let out a deep sigh. She had unbuttoned her shirt long ago and her blonde hair was curling from all the sweat and body heat she worked up. When she opened her eyes Antonio was in front of her leaning his arm against the wall and smiling at her. She smiled slyly back and asked, "And what do you think you're doing mister?"

He leaned closer with that smile and whispered, "Kissing my girl." Their lips met in a long tender kiss. Belle never wanted it to end but they both needed to breathe eventually. The kiss broke off and they stared at which other with silly grins on their faces.

"Belle! I know you're busy with your boyfriend somewhere but it's time to go!" Eliza yelled from somewhere near Al's truck.

Belle blushed then reached up to kiss him on the cheek whispering, "Good Night." She quickly walked around the corner to her group. Antonio stood there for a minute with a big goofy grin until he heard his name being called as well. He walked towards his cousins, thinking of how to get her alone again as soon as possible so he could kiss her again.


End file.
